fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting with Shadows
The Fight the Night Before "I'm afraid that will simply not to." a voice said as a figure appeared before two men. "Holy Scriptures, Seal." Parius Chitose and Nagato Hijikita both lept back as a shadowy figure appeared before them. However, they saw that there wear hundreds of pages around them that made a large barrier that sealed them in with the figure. They were vaguely aware that the sun had just finished dipping under the horizon and it was now night. "Who are you?" Parius demanded. "Don't worry, Black Dragon, you won't live long enough to remember me." the figure replied, eight blades appearing in his hands. "Endless Blade." Parius muttered as he drew his black sword. "Ah, so you have heard of me." Tenjin grinned. He then threw all eight blades at the other two men, who lept back to dodge some of the blades and deflected the rest with their own swords. "Black Flame Shot." Parius said, firing an orb of black flames at his attacker. "Holy Scriptures, Shield." Tenjin answered, surrounding himself with near countless pages out of a book. The fireball made contact and began burning the pages away, but Tenjin was fine underneath them. At least he appeared to be. Once all the pages had burned away Parius saw that Nagato had snuck in behind the man and had impaled the other man's chest with his sword. "Not bad, Silent Wave, I had almost forgotten about you." Tenjin then reached down and pulled Nagato's sword out of his chest. The two members of the Black Moon Squad were shocked to see the wound begin smoking and then close up as if it had never been there. "What sort of magic is that?" Parius demanded. Nagato moved back towards Parius, muttering, "This is bad." Parius simply stared at Tenjin, awaiting an answer. "It won't matter, as I said you won't be alive long enough to remember." Tenjin threw Nagato's sword away. Nagato followed the blade. "Don't worry about that now, Nagato." Parius said, his eyes still never leaving the man who had ensnared them in this trap. "I think you have it the other way around, Endless Blade." Tenjin raised an eyebrow. Parius then began to leak black fire around him. "It is you who will not live long enough to report back to whatever master you serve under." Cracking his knuckles, Nagato realized what was happening, and threw himself on the ground, right before Parius said, "Black Explosion." An explosion of black flames surged away from Parius and at the papers that were all around him. Nagato felt the extreme heat from the flames, but they didn't burn him. The Seal around them was now burning, but it was still there for now, infront of them where Tenjin had been was another orb of burning paper from Holy Scriptures, Shield. "Impressive, Black Dragon." Tenjin said with a grin as his shield burned away and he was revealed unharmed. Of course, the second he was revealed from he shield, dozens of blades came flying out towards the two Black Cloud Squad members. Parius and Nagato managed to dodge these blades, with a few scarlet ribbons appearing on their arms and legs, both men winced lightly when they landed. They didn't have time to register the pain from the cuts as more and more blades came hurtling towards them. They both continued to barely dodge the blades and avoiding any major injuries. The frequency of the bayonettes and large knives flying around the area left their targets no time to cast any counter spells. Blades bit deep into the ground, trailing thin streamers of blood behind them. Suddenly the blades stopped flying and a curse filled the space the blades had been. "Damnit." Tenjin snarled. While he was preoccupied with hitting his targets, he hadn't noticed the hole that had burned in his Seal that Parius and Nagato had escaped through. He adjusted his glasses, collected his weapons with the wave of his hand. After waiting a moment to see if they were still close by and swearing again when he found that they weren't, he dispelled the remains of his Seal, which fell away as ashes. "Today has not been my day." Tenjin sighed as he turned towards Ito Academy. "Four targets have escaped me in one day....I must be getting old. I may need to ask Lord Collector about an apprentice." Ito Academy: Campus Libary The group decided to move to a more private place in order to discuss more on what was gonna happen to them, Sakura decided to do her work like any other day, checking the books she had gotten returned with Trent helping out. Tsunade and the rest were in a private booth of the libary, as Suekko would be telling them everything he knew about the organization. "So, how much do you know about this?" She asked looking at him with hope that he could light up the situation. "I can't tell you much more than Maria, Sterk and Bijou have told you." Suekko answered honestly, if he did tell them any more than they already knew then it was likely he would wind up labeled a traitor to The Collector and be eliminated. "Though I can tell you that as far reaching as they are, they have just as much financial and political pull." "You mean they have influence in the government of Fiore?" Tsunade asked, completely shocked. "Likely. And likely not just here in Fiore." Suekko answered. "That would be why the Organization can operate without anyone knowing about it, or asking too many questions." Suekko was beginning to wonder how much longer he could keep this charade up. It wasn't because he didn't feel like he couldn't keep it up, he was actually wondering how much longer before Tenjin got impatient and burst in and would just start killing. "This makes things difficult, if they somehow have infiltrated most groups, who can really trust?" Tsunade said looking through the glass at her two children, working hard to make sure the libary was done. "What do you recommend Suekko?" Suekko opened his mouth to answer when one of the security officers came running into the library. "Head-Mistress! Two men have just forced their way onto the campus!" the officer said, red in the face from running across the school grounds. Without a word, Tsunade got up and ran out after the security officer. "Trent! Come with me!" she called over her shoulder. Trent exchanged a quick glance with his wife then followed his mother to investigate what was going on. As soon as those two were gone and the sound of their footsteps stopped echoing down the hallway, Suekko let out a sigh. He then stood up, looked at those who remained in the library and sighed once more. "I suppose now's as good a time as any." He said, more to himself than anyone else, but the silence in the library let the others hear him clearly. "What do you mean?" Bijou asked, standing up and stepping behind Sterk and Maria. Both of whom were already on their feet. Sakura took a few steps closer to help if needed. A sort of wicked smile appeared on Suekko's face. "To get my real job done." he said. As soon as he said this someone came crashing through one of the windows. Sterk and Bijou immediately recognized the person as the man who had chased them through Lexio Town. "No. 40 - Mu." Suekko said, holding one hand towards Sakura and the other towards Maria. The two women then immediately felt all their magical power drain away. "What's the meaning of this?" Sakura demanded. "And what did you just do?" "Just fulfilling the orders from our boss, The Collector." Suekko replied. "As for your second question. You two are now void of your magic for the next 48 hours." "How many are to die today?" Tenjin asked. Suekko pointed at Sakura. "Everyone but her." Suekko answered. "She can be used. The rest can die." "Very well." Tenjin smiled, eight bayonettes appearing in his hands. Sterk turned towards Tenjin and smiled as well. "Looks like I'll get to fight you this time." Sterk said, placing the helmet he always carried with him on his head. "Nature of Rage." Few Miles Outside The Libary The two intruders, Parius and Nagato, could see the Libary on the horizon as they both sensed Suekko's magic energy, but before taking another step, a magma wall appeared in front of them as it hardened. "I'm afraid I will have to see your hallpasses" A voice said as they looked upward. Standing on top of the now solid wall was Tsunade who had her sword out in front of her and Trent who's body was now completely made of hardened lava. "Surrender quietly or this is going to get ugly" Trent said as he glared down at the two intruders. Parius stared back, and help up his arm when Nagato went for his blade. "We are not here to fight Tsunade Mai, or Trent Jaiden." He said to bthe young man. "Tsunade Mai. Headmistress of Ito Academy, you have an assassin in your midst. i've been following him since he attacked me an my team-mate. I am Parius Chitose, and this is Nagato Hijikita. I assure you, we mean no harm. I was originally coming to the Academy to see a Chitose descendant. I heard they were students here." Nagato nodded, not saying a word. "The assassin went through your library window. If you don't move it, and hurry, we can stop innocents from dying. And, I will handle this assassin myself. I also felt another power, and believe me, it wasn't him." Placing his hand on his one of his blades, Parius watched the headmistress with calm eyes. He realy hoped he didn't have to fight someone who could use magma. Tsunade glared at the two people in front of her, none of this made any sense, yes she knew that there was an assassin coming after them, but if it wasn't the two people in front of her, then..... "Suekko...." Tsunade gasped as she quickly realized that she along with everyone else had been deceived by the one person that told them everything they wanted to hear. "Trent, take the magma wall down, and lead them to the libary, we don't have much time" Tsunade said as she placed her sword in her sheath "What do you mean mother?" Trent asked looking back at the two people in front of them. "It means Sakura and the baby are in danger, and I will not allow them to be hurt again!" Tsunade said threatheningly as she disappeared in an instant at high speeds, heading towards the libary I may have just doomed us all' ''Tsunade thought in her head as she ran with all the strength she could gather. Back at The Libary Sakura, Maria, and Bijou were hiding behind a solid wall of stone as they were protected by it with the battle going on between Suekko, Tenjin, and Sterk became more intense. Not able to use her magic in her current state, Sakura's mind turned to Trent as she wondered whether or not he was safe and alive. Suddenly, all thoughts stopped when the sound of water suddenly rushed as it splashed over the floor. "Oh no, not now, please god tell me it's not time yet..." She said under her breath as her heart rate started to go up, and she began to feel small contractions in her body. The other two women hiding with her noticed the situation going on next to them and tried not to panic. "We need to end this quickly." Maria said to Bijou, meaning the fight between Suekko, Tenjin and Sterk. "What are we going to do?" Bijou asked. "You stay here." Maria replied after thinking for a moment. "Keep Sakura calm and look for a chance to escape. Use that Spirit of yours." "And what are you going to do?" Bijou and Sakura all but demanded. "To help." Maria replied as she went around the wall and drew Shiroizugaikotsu, Sakura and Bijou could've sworn they heard some sort of demonic laughing coming from the blade. "She's insane." the two behind the wall both said. Bijou then quietly activated her magic and the glowing eye appeared on her forehead. Bijou then began watching the fight and looking for a chance to escape. Sakura started to remember her maternity classes that she forced her husband to go to as she slowly calmed her breathing, trying to make sure to only focus on breathing. The walls started crumbiling as the battle became more and more intense. "You really picked a bad time to come out baby.... It's too dangerous and papa isn't here...." She said cooing her stomach as Bijou kept making sure nothing would happen to her. Suddenly a powerful aura of magic was sensed as the fighting stopped, causing the others to stop as one of the walls exploded. When the smoke cleared, Tsunade was seen glaring at them with her sword as Trent was furious, and behind them were two indiviudals that Suekko remembered very well. '''Next Chapter: ''Wrathful Justice, Patient Evil'' Category:Storyline Category:Phantombeast Category:Leengard Ustan Category:The Parius